leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vayne/@comment-3985944-20110517141535/@comment-3165723-20110519130012
"Every time you suspect Vayne is approaching for a Tumble combo, prepare your abilities as well. If the damage you are going to take is inevitable, you must make sure you face her and return fire her direction (this will be especially easy with targetable abilities, such as Kassadin's Q)." You neglect the fact that Vayne puts out more dps than pretty much anyone at any point in the game, so staying and fighting isn't exactly a great idea. unless you're playing brand or someone else that can get their combo off in a short amount of time and prevent retaliation, returning fire just gives her more time to kill you. and fighting back with a melee/ranged dps is just stupid. "Yes you will be taking damage, but in most scenarios with practice, you will deal more damage to the now overextended Vayne (she will most likely be IN or BEHIND your minions) then she will have dealt to you." what makes you think that she'll necessarily overextended? you do realize she's ranged right? she doesn't have to be right next to you to do damage, and being overextended is completely fine as long as you don't remain that way for 10+ seconds, overextended=/=instaganked unless you have a jungler sitting in the bushes. "Combine this strategy with a monitoring of her Silver Bolt stacks, they dimish very quickly. You should be avoiding getting 3 of these on you much like you would with Kennen's Marks." they diminish quickly? unless i'm wrong, they don't go away for quite awhile or until she attacks something else, and the difference between her and kennen is that 2 of kennen's 4 ways of applying marks (ult not included) require him to be either literally touching you or using a skillshot, while vayne just has to AA you, and kennen's damage is not even comparable at any level. "Avoiding her Ultimate -> Stealth Tumble -> chase sequence. " wow, revolutionary. you basically just said "don't get hit" "the honest truth with Vayne is that once she has you on the chase, you're pretty much as well as dead unless you can CC her or escape with flash. So your best option is to turn and fight her. Reach her the best you can with all the burst you've got and try to put HER on the chase when she engages you. The trick is to get her to waste as much time of her Ultimate as possible by forcing her to kite you, instead of just chasing you down with free reign. Once her Ultimate -> Stealth is burned, you should have an easier time with her now that her back is turned to you and she no longer receives her passive." again, you assume that her damage output won't be tearing you down while you do all of this. and you keep assuming that the person reading this will have burst damage and a way of getting close to vayne at all. even though her ult/passive doesn't help her kite or escape, she has her Q and W to keep the distance between you and her while she tears you down with her DPS. I'm not trolling or trying to be a douchebag and tear down every argument you made for the sake of fun, but none of this information is useful to most players. not everyone plays a champ with burst or a way of closing the distance to vayne. Alot of players are getting zoned in mid and can't fight back because she keeps you away or puts out too much damage, and since there's no counter to much of her damage it's not anyone's fault that no one can figure out wtf to do against her besides try and focus her in team fights, which even that is hard to do if she's competent and knows how to use her tumble and knockback and kite.